Elven Bretheren
by Diarista Silverwing
Summary: Ok 2nd fic Harry is taken by elves before petunia opens there door so no abuse eleven years later he goes to hogwarts what'll happen then and what is harry hiding from the world?
1. Prologue

**A/N:**** ok this is my second fan fic made for fun…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters included in this fan fic apart from some i decided to do myself.

"blah"-speech

'blah'-elvish

_"blah"-mind speech_

**Elven Bretheren**

**Prolouge**

Two solitary figures watched dumbledore from high up complaining about the old man.

"I mean come on what can he do for the boy he's a wizard PUTTING HIM WITH HUMANS WHAT'S THE POINT???" Neurion hissed under his breath.

Dumbledore stopped talking to Minerva McGonnagall (sp?) and looked around saying "there's something here, wands out, SHOW YOURSELF" When no-one did he put his wand away and said "must've been a cat my mistake"

"Not the only one your making putting him with those things" Elriyss hissed vehemently.

"Quiet Elriyss or we'll be heard and don't worry we'll get your son back as soon as he's left these 'wards' don't affect us so we can get him without it being noticed and he'll be afe in Filangrind soon" hissed back Indilwen.

Dumbledore stooped down to put his bundle on the floor and kissed the forehead saying "Good Luck, Harry Potter"

"Oh, he'llve needed that if he'd have stayed with them THINGS" Elriyss spat.

Presently, The three left two with pops and the last with a roar of a motorbike. The two elves leapt off the branch and made their way over to the small bundle of rags. His eyes that were once closed had opened when he heard his 'ada' coming and then he saw it the faces that would change his life forever.

'Hey kiddo are you ok? can you understand me?' said Elriyss.

That particular remark earned him a playful hit over the head by his wife. 'Of coursehe understand your our little elf aren't you?'

She started to play with his toes and Harry giggled and retracted his feet into his basket.

'Ok, kid lets get out of here don't want to stay with your mums stupid un-natural sister' That also earned him a hit over the head and 'She isn't un-natural and ok she isn't a wizard or an elf but she is still my sister'

So, with that they teleported back to Filangrind and started the worlds biggest search for the 'boy who lived'.

A/N: ok there we go prolouge up and i want to know if anyone wants to do anything or any suggestions on who his parents are?


	2. Powers, family and searches

Chapter 2 Powers and family and searches

First off thanks guys for your help and suggestions it really helped. Sorry for making you wait.

It took about two days for Headmaster Albus Dumbledore head of wizengamot greatest sorcerer ever, to realise that the worlds golden boy had gone and disappeared under his instruments. He first realised when a crashing sound had woke him up in the middle of the night to find the machine which monitored the wards around privet drive had exploded then imploded which is very hard to explain and found little pieces of it in his desk. Fortunately he hadn't disbanded the Order of the Phoenix and called them together and told them what had happened. Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin were not happy to say the least.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ALBUS, LEAVING THEM WITH THOSE STUPID, HORRIBLE, MINDLESS PEOPLE?" The Weasley matriarch screamed.

Remus however took a different tack. "Albus, did you know what you did by putting Harry with those things? You just gave my whole life, the thing I love like a cub, to the people who had a boy that throws things at his aunt and uncle, and then gets kidnapped by some unknown people and you have tea and biscuits while talking calmly to us all and not expect us to hit the roof? ALBUS ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!!!????" he said coldly.

"People I know this must come as a shock to you, but we must start a search for Harry right now or we may lose him" Albus hoped he had said that right because he was already ashamed about what had happened plus with Minerva, Molly and Remus having a go at him it wasn't the best of days for him. They all agreed to help find Harry as soon as possible but the three before mentioned people promised t finish their little talk with the great, illustrious headmaster as soon as they found the poor boy. But there was a fact that no-one knew of, Remus Lupin was part-elf on his mother's side and was friends with James before they came to Hogwarts and had been visiting every year since just to see them again. He also knew what the killing curse did to elves, in that it only transported them back to their own realm to live again and promised to go see them at some point.

**3 years later**

Harry or Marcuanon (mar-cow-nonn) had been flourishing under his parents love. Neurion (nur-ee-on) was the king and his wife Indilwen (inn-deel-when) was queen of course that wasn't their human names, no they were James Edward Potter and Lillian Hope Evans. Marcuanon had, since he was able to walk, been taught in magic, archery, swordplay and other things including knife throwing. He was so accurate now he put his mum's hair together with a throw of a knife. It still made Neurion laugh when he thought about his first lesson in knife throwing.

---Flashback---

'Ok kiddo, just pull your arm back and let it fly!' his father's voice was enthusiastic as he let the knife fall out of his hand... and straight through his mothers hair, cutting off about 3 centimetres off the bottom of her head.

'BOYS, GET BACK HERE AND FACE IT LIKE MEN YOU IMBECILS' But by that time the guys had run off out of the quidditch pitch got their brooms and flew off to the relative safety of the air.

---End flashback---

Ok there we go done first chapter hope you like it because I know I do and just to say that in the prologue the two people in the tree were carriers and personal friends of the king and queen. Reviews welcome.


End file.
